thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
My Opening Farewell
Plot Kim discovers that her former lover was a drug user. A new paramedic starts, who Doc blames for Alex's death. Bosco tries to get Faith out of trouble for shooting Cruz. Taylor's funeral is held. Short summary On his last day on the street, Doc's guilt and grief over Alex's death emerges as anger towards everyone he encounters, especially Eugene, the new paramedic trainee whose place Alex took the day she died; Kim becomes frantic as she fears that she has been exposed to HIV after having unprotected sex with a drug addicted Noble, and Jimmy agrees to accompany her when she gets tested; Swersky goes to bat for Faith by creating the opportunity for Bosco to talk to her before she's interrogated by I.A.B.; Carlos is less than thrilled when he discovers that Kim is the new supervising paramedic and Jimmy has been promoted to take over Lt. Johnson's position; Bosco returns to work and faces a hostile reception from the squad for ratting out Maritza; Faith awakes to discover that she's paralyzed; Maritza refuses to let Faith off the hook for shooting her until Bosco tricks her into recanting her story; Faith thanks Bosco for keeping her out of jail and saving her job, and then tells him to get lost; Carlos steps up to the plate when Doc's overwhelming emotions render him unable to comply with Beth Taylor's request to speak at Alex's memorial service. Trivia Quotes :Carlos: Alex Taylor was a...she was a...she was a pain the ass. I never met anyone as stubborn as her, you couldn't tell her anything. Just this morning Doc told me that him and Lieutenant Johnson told her to get off that car like ten times, ten times and she wouldn't do it. I remember hearing...but I remember hearing her answer when they told her to get off. She said that...the woman that she was with...was afraid. Not that she was hurt badly or dying but just, afraid. Can you imagine, risking your life so that another person isn't scared? I don't think I'll ever be capable of that kind of sacrifice but, I'm going to spend whatever time I have left trying to live up to that. Mrs Taylor, I was with your daughter at the end. I held her hand. There was only one thing on her mind. You. She wanted me to tell you that it didn't hurt. That's all she wanted was for you to know. Her last thoughts were not of herself. She wanted to go out on her own terms. She wanted to leave a message and no one was going to stop her from doing that. Like I said she was the most stubborn person I ever met. Tell my mother it didn't hurt. Maybe not for you, Alex. Maybe not for you. ---- :Doc: You were supposed to report to me at the 5-5 a couple of days ago. :Eugene: Yeah. I’m gonna start there today. :Doc: Well, someone had to take your seat that night. Your seat! Her name was Taylor. Was because she’s dead now! Killed doing the job you should have been doing. :Eugene: No, I was... :Doc: No, no. Everyday from now on in a bonus for you! A bonus. You hear me?! :Eugene: Sorry. :Doc: Sorry doesn’t bring anyone back. That’s something I know. ---- :Sully (about Cruz): Shot in the head and she leaves the hospital after a day and a half? :Monroe: She better make church one of her first stops. :Davis: Yeah, I can’t see Cruz in a church setting. ---- :Bosco: It’s Monroe, right? :Monroe: Yeah. How you doing? :Bosco: Mind your own business, Monroe. :Monroe: Ooh. It’s not often that you meet someone who completely lives up to the horrible things people say about ‘em. ---- :Yokas: All of this...everything that happened, it was for nothing. ---- :Carlos (to Doc): I thought that I’d hang out with you today. Maybe bum a ride to the service in the Doc Mobile. :Doc: I..I don’t think I’m gonna make it. :Carlos: What? :Doc: I’m not feeling well, Carlos. I’m not feeling well. :Carlos: You can’t not go, Doc. Taylor’s mom’s counting on you. :Doc: She’s gonna have to get over it. :Carlos: You’re supposed to speak. :Doc: Oh, oh, I’m supposed to speak! Well, well what am I gonna say, Carlos? Huh? What am I gonna say, that... that Taylor died because she was stupid? Yeah, that’s it. That’s it. She was too stupid to get down off a burning car after she was told 10 times. :Carlos: Doc, I... :Doc: You know what? She... she didn’t want to have anything to do with being a medic. She thought she was so much better than that because she was a firefighter. A real hero. Not one of us taxi drivers for the dying and the dead. She died doing what she hated! Pissing all over my chosen profession, and yours! How’d that make you feel Carlos? Because I hated it! It pissed me off! (pauses) That’s my eulogy. That’s what I got! How you like it so far? :Carlos: Okay, Doc, we’re gonna work this out. :Doc: No, we can’t. :Carlos: Let me. :Doc: Put that down. Put it down and get out of my house. Just get the hell out of my house. Because this is not something you’re good at! ---- :Yokas: Let ‘em take my job. I don’t give a damn. It’s not like I can do it anymore anyway. :Bosco: Take your job? Faith, they’re gonna put you in jail. ---- :Cruz: I’m not stopping. :Bosco: Then I guess we both go to jail. :Cruz: You know I’m trying to pull myself out of a rut here and you’re not really helping. :Bosco: I’m not here to help you. :Cruz: Fine. What now? :Bosco: Call Swersky and that IAB hump Hagen and you tell them that Yokas shot you accidentally. :Cruz: Again with Yokas. :Bosco: It’s the dying declaration, Cruz. I’m ready to talk about it. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Five